


[Fan video] Eurus in Love

by AlessNox



Series: Fan videos by SaturdayGirl2012 [4]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Death, Embedded Video, Eurus - Freeform, F/M, Family, Holmes Family, Island - Freeform, Isolation, Love, POV Eurus Holmes, Prison, Sherlock (TV) Season/Series 04, fan video, sherlock season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessNox/pseuds/AlessNox
Summary: Eurus Holmes led a sheltered life, and only ever had one gentleman-caller. A tragedy inspired by the glass menagerie.





	[Fan video] Eurus in Love

I wanted to get this listed under 2018, so excuses if you saw it before.

[Eurus in love](https://vimeo.com/271204897)

A Sherlock Fan Video by Aless Nox

[Eurus Holmes in Love](https://vimeo.com/271204897) from [Aless Nox](https://vimeo.com/user42538428) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

A Sherlock Series 4 fan Video.

Dedicated to Three Patch Podcast which doesn’t have an AO3 page yet.


End file.
